galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope F. Rosewood.
Hope Faunalyn Rosewood is a female half-elf sorcerer, and one of the founding members of the Westside Crew. Backstory ? Description Appearance Hope is a fair skinned, blonde half-elf standing ca. 1,70 meters tall. With blue eyes. Personality ? Personality Traits: * ? Ideal(s): * ? Bond(s): * ? Flaw(s): * ? Biography Background Hope comes from the farhvinian noble House of Rosewood, one of the ruling noble Houses there. During the Campaign The Hobgoblin Conquest A Party To Kill For The "Granny Incident" Santa's Little Helpers The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign After the campaign Privateers' Glory ended. Hope, alongside Flint, traveled back to her home in Farhvin, to confront her father on the forced marriage. Eventually persuading her father out of it. Threats Beneath the Plague After Threats Beneath the Plague, Hope and Flint returned to Farhvin. This time however, as a romantic couple. They eventually married each other, and had three children. The twins Levi and Elana, and a third daughter ?; whom was born after Flint disappeared. Notable Relationships Vernon Rosewood ? Drax Kerrstan ? Rex Fjell ? Flint ? Her first successful flame. Pissed off at him after he left her. Character Information Personal Quest(s) * The very reason she became an adventurer: she does all in her power to avoid being forcefully married away by her father. Notable Items Current Items * Signet ring: House Rosewood. * Scroll of pedigree. * Medallion proclaiming her a "Santa's Little Helper". * A bestiary written in ancient undercommon. * Hellion (Magical Staff. Arcane Focus. Legendary): has a total of 20 spell slots an attuned wielder can expend, regained upon the next dawn. (Looted from the lich's corpse). * Amulet of Health (). (Looted from the ancient green dragon's lair, during Threats Beneath the Plague). * 2500gp worth of gems and jewelry. * Eyes and claws from an ancient green dragon. * Bank note claiming Robin Crows as the owner to 2100gp worth of valuables; stored in a bank in Lothing. Former Items * N/A. Statblock Sorcerer 18 (Wild Magic) Armor class: 13 (16 with mage armor) Hit points: 59. Speed: 30 ft. (*Amulet of Health, Hope's base Constitution is: 14) Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 10, darkvision 60 ft. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics, arcana, history, intimidation, persuasion, stealth. * Tools: dice. * Armors: none. * Weapons: daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows. Abilities ? Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision: 60ft. * Fey Ancestry. Additional Features * Gift of the Archons: gives Hope +1 to her Natural Armor Class, total immunity to diseases, poison damage, and being poisoned. As well as advantage on saving throws against all magic. Feats * None. Sorcerer Features * Spellcasting. * Font of Magic. * Metamagic: ** Quickened Spell. ** Twinned Spell. ** Distant Spell. Sorcerous's Origin: Wild Magic * Wild Magic Surge. * Tides of Chaos. * Bend Luck. * Controlled Chaos. Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion. * Shape Water. * Gust. * Presdigitation. * Ray of Frost. * Firebolt. Level 1 * Colour Spray. * Witch Bolt. * Disguise Self. * Mage Armor. Level 2 * Detect Thoughts. * Enlarge/Reduce. * Invisibility. Level 3 * Fireball. * Fly. * Fear. Level 4 * Confusion. * Dominate Beast. * Dimension Door. Level 5 * Telekinesis. * Seeming. * Dominate Person. Level 6 * Investiture of Stone. Level 7 * Prismatic Spray. Level 8 * Dominate Monster. Level 9 * Wish. Trivia * ? Other Quotes * ? Sources 1 http://sakimichan.tumblr.com/post/10971088513/elf-lady Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew